Across The Universe
by musguita
Summary: Situado en La Orden del Fénix. Hay historias y heridas más profundas, vidas que cambian y formas diferentes de afrontar y entender la vida cuando todos ellos convergen en un punto común. Multiples personajes y puntos de vista.
1. Buenos, regulares y malos recuerdos

**Across The Universe.**

* * *

**1. Buenos, regulares y malos recuerdos. **_(Sirius Black)_

Hay algo en esta casa que sigue poniéndole los pelos de punta. Es el frío que se filtra por las paredes y humedece el ambiente. Y a veces huele a podrido. Como si hubiese un montón de cadáveres en descomposición en el sótano. Seguramente es ahí donde su madre guardó a su hermana Andrómeda y a él mismo. Todo está cubierto de moho y polvo. Es como la casa encantada de esa película muggle que Lily les enseñó una vez.

Si James le viese ahora se echaría a reír y se burlaría de él. Puede oír su voz en su cabeza. Es de las pocas cosas buenas que le quedan. "_¿No dijiste que no volverías a esta casa mientras estuvieses vivo?"_ Luego esa risa que no era tan basta como la suya pero que resonaba casi lo mismo en los amplios corredores de Hogwarts. Otra voz trémula, la que solía sonar en la celda más fría y más húmeda que esta casa contestaría con un _"a veces estoy muerto, James." _Nadie se echaba a reír después.

Sube las escaleras con paso lento y pesado. Como si fuese el último día de su vida, sus últimos minutos y al final de las escaleras le esperase la muerte más atroz. Ríe. Ha muerto ya varias veces, de diferentes modos y todas demasiado intensas como para poder explicarlas sin que alguien piense que todos los años en Azkaban han acabado volviéndole realmente loco. Posiblemente tendrán razón.

Se para a leer la inscripción en la puerta.

_No entrar sin el exclusivo permiso de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

Maldito Regulus y su pomposidad.

Pasa la mano por las letras y recuerda un tiempo en el que los dos fueron niños y su madre intentaba envenenarles la mente sobre la pureza de los magos. Ambos demasiado inocentes como para entender de qué hablaba su madre con tanta pasión, o para comprender las historias sobre aquel hombre que liberaría al mundo mágico de los sangresucia que solía contar su padre en la cena. Porque estaban ocupados es ser solo unos niños, que correteaban por las escaleras y jugaban a duelos en los que utilizaban como varita viejos palos de madera o ramas que Kreacher recogía en el jardín. Un tiempo en el que Sirius pensó que su hermano pequeño era su mejor amigo y que jamás podría querer a otra persona de ese modo. Simplemente le adoraba.

Irónicamente fueron sus años en Hogwarts, la época más feliz de su vida, cuando se destrozó su relación por completo. Odiaba todo lo que Regulus quería ser y el hecho de quererlo del modo en que lo hacía solo agudizaba la desazón y la repugnancia que le originaban aquellos discursos sobre ser mortifago.

Se tumba en su vieja cama con los posters de todas esas chicas muggles sonriéndole desde las paredes. Pensó en todas las noches que lo habían hecho mientras se masturbaba y oía los gritos de su familia alabando al Señor Oscuro. Golpea con los pies la vieja colcha y una nube de polvo se eleva hasta el techo. Cierra los ojos y maldice mil veces a Dumbledore. A Voldemort. A Dumbledore otra vez. A la maldita Orden del Fénix. Sin un orden muy coherente porque entiende que todos tienen la culpa de su encierro aunque a niveles diferentes y para él es una razón suficiente.

- Maldito hijo de puta.

Se permite decirlo en voz alta porque su madre ya no está para gritarle. No en su habitación y es muy posible que no le oiga desde el retrato que con tanto amor se encargó de dejar para la posteridad. Incluso estando muerta es capaz de recordarle que es un bastardo y un traidor. Esta vez ha preferido no gastar saliva en ella. Merlín sabe que la necesitará para otras cosas. Para discutir con Remus porque se quejará todas las veces que le de la maldita gana por estar encerrado. Para gritar a Snape y pelearse con él, aunque sin James no será lo mismo. Para hablar con Harry.

O tal vez para no hacerlo.

Hará lo que su ahijado quiera que haga y lo cierto es que lo único bueno de este encierro es que en apenas una semana volverá a verle la cara. Flacucho, triste, con ojeras debajo del verde que tanto le recuerda a Lily y con esa sonrisa que otras veces le recuerda tanto a James.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **más información en mi profile.


	2. Parecidos Razonables

**Across The Universe.**

* * *

**2. Parecidos Razonables. **_(Sirius Black)_

Es una mata de pelo largo y rojo, brillante. Tiene que sujetarse en el umbral de la puerta porque está mareado. Una palabra que burbujea en su estómago y es efervescente en su garganta y que no es capaz de pronunciar suena en su cabeza. No hay nadie alrededor que pueda pellizcarle y decirle que no está soñando. No existen fantasmas así. No tan corpóreos, que buscan de puntillas con los brazos estirados hacia arriba en uno de los armarios más altos de la cocina y que maldicen entre dientes. Repetidamente y muy poca finamente para una señorita.

Entonces recupera el sentido de la realidad y tose para hacer acto de presencia. Y ella se gira sorprendida, se lleva la mano al pecho y suspira. Luego dice _"oh." _Nadie se ha molestado en presentarles cuando ha llegado con toda su familia. Es posible que nadie se haya parado a pensar en que ella existe para el resto del mundo. Para los que no son su familia. O se les ha olvidado que más tarde o más temprano deberían comportarse como personas educadas y decir eso de _"hola ¿qué tal?"_, extender la mano, dársela y sonreír estúpidamente.

Ella extiende su mano y sonríe, no de una forma estúpida. Para nada. Y él responde con el mismo gesto y cuando sus manos se juntan hacen las presentaciones de rigor.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Sirius Black.

Un rubor recorre sus mejillas y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír. No quiere que piense que se ríe de ella. Pero le hace gracia el hecho de que alguien se ruborice. Porque hace demasiado tiempo que nadie reacciona así ante él. Normalmente la gente abre los ojos como platos y le señalan con un dedo tembloroso y acusador hasta que alguien aclara que él no es un psicópata asesino convicto.

Ella le ofrece un té y los dos se sientan a la mesa y charlan sobre el próximo año. Va a hacer cuarto y está nerviosa, y quiere presentarse al equipo de Quidditch, pero sabe que no lo va a lograr porque el equipo está formado desde hace muchos años. Casi habla con el mismo entusiasmo que mostraba James cuando se trataba de Quidditch y tiene un brillo en los ojos que le recuerda a sí mismo en sus mejores tiempos.

Pasa el resto de la tarde hablando con ella sobre todo y nada.

Unos días después llega Hermione y las discusiones con Ron son tan rutinarias que si el día está a punto de acabar y no lo han hecho se preocupa. Cuando lo hacen él observa desde un rincón con una sonrisa divertida y cómplice. Es tan evidente que se gustan que es comprensible que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta. Es el tipo de cosas que solo una audiencia puede ver. Lo que nadie puede percibir es que es como Lily cuando discute. Se pasa la mitad del día retando al pobre Ron. Y él es un poco como James, porque es la única manera de flirtear con ella sin que Hermione lo note.

Otras veces Hermione es como Remus. Con la nariz metida entre las páginas de cualquier libro viejo y está seguro de que será prefecta. Porque son el tipo de personas destinadas para ello. Ron y Harry son el caos para Hermione. Lo mismo que James y él lo fueron para Remus.

El día que llega Harry no le sorprende que tenga el aspecto que había imaginado. Flacucho, algo de lo que Molly se encarga en apreciar varias veces. Ojeroso y triste. Y maldice otras cuantas veces más hasta que su ahijado le mira y sonríe por primera vez desde que ha llegado. Y él también lo hace. Es extraño y reconfortante a la vez y quiere abrazarle y reír y llorar de pura felicidad. Sí. Sirius Black quiere llorar de felicidad porque un chico de tan solo catorce años es la única esperanza que le queda.

Pero no lo hace. Porque son los ojos de Lily y la sonrisa de James. Y ellos están muertos. Es un lujo que no quiere permitirse. Que no puede permitirse porque si cede ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Harry sigue sonriendo igualmente, aunque con una sombra en los ojos que es completamente nueva.

Durante la cena les observa a los cuatro. Es un experto en el arte del espionaje. Hermione suele levantar la vista de su plato para comprobar que Harry está comiendo. Ron come como si nada pasase y da gracias a Dios porque sea el mejor amigo de Harry. Ginny se ríe de las múltiples transformaciones de Tonks. Harry simplemente está allí y eso por ahora es mucho.

Menos mal que ninguno de ellos se parece a Peter.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_lo sé, Sirius otra vez. Pero dudo que alguien tenga alguna queja al respecto¿no? Sirius es una puertecita al pasado para nosotros y una ventana por la que mira Harry._

**Respuesta para** **Sayuri: **_El Prisionero de Azkaban es mi gran otro libro favorito de la saga. Tiene otro tipo de magia y una esperanza que le hacen único. Menos los dos primeros y el cuarto libro, todos los demás son mis favoritos y me cuesta mucho hacer un ranking con ellos, pero cada uno tiene algo que le hace único y que a mí me emociona de una manera u otra. Quiero que los capítulos tengan un orden, a diferencia de Epílogos, porque para mí es una manera de ver como evolucionan ciertas cosas y como se van sintiendo. _


	3. Perpetuo

**Across The Universe.**

* * *

**3. Perpetuo. **_(Ginny Weasley)_

Algunos dicen que para que algo deje de dolerte, debes olvidarlo. Tratar de pensar en que no ocurrió. Pero Ginny Weasley sabe que hay cosas que superan cualquier fuerza de voluntad. No vale con desearlo como una loca, cerrar los ojos y suplicar. Porque siempre vuelve a ti. Y cuanto más tiempo pasa desde la última vez que llegó, más duele. Nadie lo entiende. Nadie comprende que hay partes de ella que no son la niña que todos quieren que sea. Hay partes de su alma corruptas y a veces quiere llorar porque nunca serán buenas. A veces se pregunta si alguna vez lo fueron. Es difícil recordar cómo eran antes porque también duele.

Haga lo que haga, siempre dolerá.

Es posible que todos conozcan su historia. La pequeña e inocente Ginny Weasley, que sigue siendo pequeña pero no tan inocente, pierde su voluntad y casi provoca la muerte de sus compañeros. Y tiene que ser Harry Potter quien la salve. Hubo un tiempo en que le odió por eso. La había salvado pero seguía sin prestarle atención. Era frustrante. De nada servía haber puesto en peligro a cientos de niños y adolescentes, de convertirse en el verdugo del ser más tenebroso que jamás había existido.

Pasan los años y sigue sin valer nada.

No puede ser posible que haya olvidado todo lo que ocurrió aquel año. Los malos recuerdos, por desgracia, siempre permanecen y le cuesta creer que Harry Potter no piense en ello de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, forma parte de ambos.

Se asoma a la escalera y lo único que oye son las voces que provienen desde abajo. Parece que está mucho más lejos porque no puede entender nada de lo que dicen. Aunque puede imaginarlo. Si su madre supiera lo descuidado que es a veces Sirius a la hora de hablar de ciertos temas pondría el grito en el cielo, otra vez. No es que él haya dicho nada delante de ella. Reconoce que Sirius es una de las personas más inteligentes que ha conocido en su vida y sabe dónde está el límite. A su manera la está protegiendo de un modo diferente al resto y eso la hace sentirse un poco más madura. Más bien como la chica de catorce años que es.

Un tiempo después aparece Hermione por la puerta y si la cara es el espejo del alma, el de su amiga está en un severo estado de preocupación. Ginny no pregunta nada, a pesar de que se muere de ganas de hacerlo, pero sabe por experiencia que no debe forzar nada. Se acuesta y cierra los ojos. Piensa en cómo sería su vida si Ron no fuese amigo de Harry Potter. Es posible que no estuviesen encerrados en una vieja casa en medio de Londres, con prácticamente toda su familia envuelta en una orden secreta que trata de luchar contra las fuerzas del mal y las que se suponen buenas.

Lo patético de toda esa vida paralela con la que a veces sueña es que se habría enamorado igualmente de Harry Potter.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Sí?

Es entonces cuando Hermione le cuenta lo que ha ocurrido. Sabe que no está diciéndolo todo y tampoco se lo reprocha. Hace tiempo que aprendió a vivir con el hecho de que todos los que la rodean guardan secretos que no quieren que sepa por múltiples razones. Aunque las que tienen Hermione, Ron y Harry son las que más la irritan.

- Al menos este año tiene a Sirius –dice en voz baja.

- Supongo que sí –contesta Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Ninguna de las dos va a decir lo que está pensando la otra y que es exactamente lo mismo. Tendrá a Sirius encerrado en una vieja casa y tratando por todos los medios de que no tenga el efecto que nunca tuvo sobre él Azkaban.

No es fácil advertir la diferencia.

**Fin.**


	4. Merodeando

**Across The Universe.**

* * *

**4. Merodeando.**_ (Fred Weasley)  
_

Ocurre una tarde poco antes de la llegada de Harry. Bombardean con preguntas a Hermione y Ron sobre quién es ese Sirius Black. Les cuentan a regañadientes la historia real de Sirius Black y no la que cuenta El Profeta. Hablan de cómo sobrevive a Azkaban y se escapa; de cómo llega a Hogwarts para vengarse y encontrarse con su ahijado; de cómo le ayudan y se comunican con él durante un año mientras vive en una cueva de mala muerte y se alimenta a base de ratas. A Fred y George les resulta macabramente divertido ese último dato.

Y es entonces, cuando Ron lo dice sin darse cuenta, como la mayoría de las veces. Sirius Black es un animago que se transforma en perro y adopta el nombre de Canuto. Fred reconoce el brillo en los ojos de su hermano gemelo, la sorpresa y algo más. Intercambian una mirada que dura una fracción de segundo y sonríen.

- No puede ser –dice George.

- Imposible –apuntilla Fred.

- ¿De qué demonios habláis? –pregunta Ron.

- De verdad, Ron. ¿Quién le dio el mapa a Harry? –pregunta Hermione con ese tono de sabelotodo.

La boca de Ron forma una perfecta O y asiente con la cabeza.

Bajan a trompicones las escaleras de los dos pisos que les separan de la vieja y cavernosa cocina. Está sentado y ojeando El Profeta con desdén. Lupin charla animadamente con Ginny mientras toman té. Se quedan paralizados en la puerta. Si Sirius es Canuto, Lupin debe de ser Lunático. No puede ser de otro modo.

- Canuto –dice Fred con un hilo de voz y admiración que pocas veces siente.

- Y Lunático –termina George con el mismo tono de adoración.

Los merodeares levantan la cabeza lentamente y es obvio que hace demasiado tiempo nadie se dirige a ellos de ese modo, con sus antiguos nombres de guerra. Con los apodos que utilizaban para reconocerse entre sí mismos y distinguirse del resto de los aburridos y anodinos colegiales con los que compartieron sus años en Hogwarts. Ginny frunce el ceño y mira a todos, de uno a uno sin entender nada.

-Os debemos tanto –exclaman los dos hermanos.

Abrazan primero a Lunático quien les da unas palmadas en la espalda entre incómodo y asombrado y después a Canuto. Este responde con una solemne carcajada y Fred y George se ven contagiados inmediatamente. Los tres ríen como viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de demasiados años separados que tienen mil historias que contarse.

Cada uno se sienta al lado de Canuto y Fred quiere preguntar cómo demonios lo hicieron porque ese mapa, _el mapa_, es una obra de arte que ha formado parte de sus vidas en algunos de los mejores años de sus vidas. Pero por primera vez en su vida no saben qué decir y solo quieren escuchar historias de un tiempo pasado que les hubiese gustado compartir.

- ¿Así que vosotros le disteis el mapa a Harry? –pregunta Sirius.

- Lo encontramos en uno de los archivadores de Filch –responde George con veneración.

- El muy idiota no sabía ni para qué servía –dice Fred.

- Fue facilísimo robarlo.

Cuentan cómo se hicieron con él. Los dos amigos les confiesan por fin como lo crearon y los años que emplearon en completar y recorrer el Bosque Prohibido y el castillo y conocer como la palma de su mano todos los rincones, pasadizos y lugares que les permitían realizar travesuras y bromas sin ser descubiertos. Intercambian información durante más de una hora en la que Ginny observa y escucha embelesada.

- ¿El padre de Harry era un merodeador? –exclama Fred.

Resulta ofensivo que no lo dijese antes. Llevan más de una semana conviviendo con sus héroes y nadie les ha contado ni la mitad de la historia. Fred llevaría un cartel luminoso encima de la cabeza pregonándolo.

- Ya sabía yo que no todo era nobleza en el pequeño Harry –comenta George con ligereza-. Ese chico se pasa la mitad del tiempo arriesgando su vida.

Hasta Lupin ríe el pequeño chiste de George y parece que todos se olvidan de dónde están realmente y del tiempo en el que viven. Resulta aliviador sentirse de otro modo, más ligero y contento. Incluso Sirius deja de lado ese aspecto sombrío y desalentador que le acompaña las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y mientras hablan y beben té y cerveza de mantequilla, Fred se promete a sí mismo atesorar esa tarde de jueves lluvioso para siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

_N/A: anoche releía algunas de mis partes favoritas de El Prisionero de Azkaban y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Porque Fred y George les deben tanto casi como nosotros. Porque Canuto y Lunático merecían un trocito de gloria que alumbrase sus vidas. No les hace justicia a ninguno de ellos, pero ahí queda. A todos los que echan de menos a Fred, Sirius y Lupin. Nunca unas muertes fueron tan injustas._


	5. Silencio en la biblioteca

**Across The Universe.**

* * *

**5. Silencio en la biblioteca. **_(Ginny Weasley)_

- ¿Ginny?

Se supone que Sirius Black no debería tener ese efecto en ella. A veces le hace sentir muy pequeña, más de lo normal. Y otras es como si estuviese observando algo prohibido. Es una extraña sensación la que le produce este hombre cargado de tanto pero que nunca dice nada. Pasan unos días hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ese hombre de pelo enmarañado pero elegante, de mirada triste y atormentada, de ojos grises que en raras ocasiones brillan cuando mira la Luna, de sonrisa medio torcida que nunca llega a serlo del todo y de espíritu rebelde encerrado en la jaula que es la carne de su cuerpo, provoca en ella. Es diferente y a la vez le da miedo, porque Merlín, Sirius Black podría ser su padre. Y sin embargo, le atrae. Es condenadamente atractivo.

No del modo en que lo hace Michael Corner. Ni el propio Harry. Michael le gusta como lo hace un chico de quince o dieciséis años. De un modo a veces demasiado angelical para su gusto. Lo de Harry es otra historia que a veces desearía que no fuese contada. Ha aprendido a luchar contra el impulso de besarle cuando baja las escaleras delante de ella porque su olor se le incrusta en cada célula de un modo insufrible. Y mira su nuca y se repite que jamás es solo eso, jamás. Que platónico es solo eso, platónico.

Pero Sirius… Él es algo prohibido por un montón de razones. Es casi visceral y se pregunta cuántos corazones rompió en Hogwarts. Cuántos rompería ahora de no ser porque es triste saber que en otro tiempo fue un huracán de juventud, un tornado de magnetismo, un auténtico león que lleva catorce años en cautividad.

Se asoma por la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca, donde Sirius está con Remus. Sabe que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. A veces están horas y horas sin hablar, como si el silencio fuese el tercer acompañante de un viaje que nadie más puede hacer. Otras se oye la voz calmada de Remus Lupin intentando apaciguar al perro que Sirius Black lleva dentro. Sobre todo cuando tienen una reunión de La Orden y Snape aparece por allí y parece deslizarse y soltar veneno en cada una de las heridas abiertas del enemigo. Recuperan el tiempo perdido. Aunque doce años es demasiado tiempo para recuperar. Así que lo intentan.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –pregunta Remus.

- Bien, profe –se interrumpe antes de seguir.

- Te he dicho que no me llames profesor –le reprende con serenidad y amabilidad.

Es difícil no hacerlo cuando cada vez que le mira ve al Profesor Lupin y no a Remus. Sin embargo le gusta ese toque de intimidad que le proporciona el llamarle por su nombre. El peso libre de la autoridad. Y decide entrar y sentarse con ellos, como tantas tardes hace porque encuentra algo cautivador en ellos. Siempre ojea algún libro y pregunta a Remus como si siguiese siendo un profesor porque no conoce a nadie que sepa más que él. Ni siquiera Hermione. Y porque le gusta oírle hablar sobre cosas que no entrañan riesgos y peligros mortales. Su voz suena diferente.

- ¿Te gusta ese libro? –pregunta Sirius mirando por encima de su hombro.

Es una edición antigua de cuentos para niños. Es lo más macabro que ha visto en su vida, porque un niño no debería escuchar esas historias a la hora de dormir y tal vez explica parte de lo que es Sirius Black. Pero le gusta. Hay algo en las páginas, el olor a antiguo, a historia, que embriaga sus sentidos. Afirma con la cabeza.

- Quédatelo –concede.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Que te lo quedes. Como un regalo de cumpleaños. Por cierto, felicidades.

Lo dice con los brazos cruzados y la mira como si estuviese molesto con ella por no decir que ayer fue su cumpleaños. Es la primera vez que no lo celebra. No la costó convencer a su madre de que no era una buena idea con los tiempos que corren y la posibilidad de que Harry sea expulsado de Hogwarts flotando en el aire. Todos tienen cosas mejores en las que pensar y hacer que celebrar el cumpleaños de una adolescente.

- Felicidades –dice Remus sonriente.

- Gracias.

Se dirige más a Sirius que Remus. Le gustaría decir algo más que eso. Decirle que todo irá bien, que ganarán ellos porque son los buenos y que Harry estará bien porque le tiene a él más que a nadie. Pero Sirius Black lleva una coraza y es de esas que Ginny Weasley no se atreve a romper.

Le da miedo que se rompa el hechizo. Que se rompa la fina capa que sostiene el alma de Sirius Black.

**Fin.**

* * *

_N/A: bien. A ver cómo explico yo todo esto. Hay por ahí, sobre todo en mi flist y vosotras sabeis quienes sois, gente que no le pone mala cara a Ginny y Sirius. Mi manera de verla es esta: Ginny, como toda persona humana y normal ve a Sirius Black y se siente atraida. Demonios, todas y algunos lo hacemos, ¿no? Pues no creo que fuese diferente. Y me pongo en su lugar (más quisiera) y pienso en los días que pasaron en Grimmauld Place, en lo que tenía que ser compartir espacio vital con alguien tan absolutamente increible. Así que se puede decir que soy un poquito Ginny en este fic... Y sí, estoy segura de que Sirius y Remus pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos, aunque doce años sean mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar._

_Er... No sé si alguien será fan de Doctor Who por aquí, pero sí, he robado el título de esa mitad que conforma otra gran historia de Moffat. _

_Ah, y muchisimas gracias por los reviews, sé que si no los respondo al momento no lo haré, o pasará demasiado tiempo y no quiero que nadie piense que no los valoro, porque lo hago, y mucho. Sois unos amores que alimentais mi pequeñito ego, muchas gracias.  
_


End file.
